


Matches Made

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Cousins, F/M, Pregnancy, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: The realm needs some matches to secure Houses in power.  Written from a prompt on Tumblr.





	Matches Made

“You need to wed and bed Willas Tyrell before he realizes there is a bastard in your belly,” Tyrion said holding nothing back.

“I don’t know what you are talking...” Sansa started.

“Please, spare us all the drama of denial,” Tyrion spat.

“You will watch your tongue when speaking with Sansa!” Jon warned as he stood from his chair at the council table.

“Easy wolf,” Jamie warned. “My brother may be...direct in his assessment of the situation, but he is correct.”

Daenerys Targaryen looked at Sansa surprised. “I thought you were too much of a lady to bed any man outside of marriage. It seems I was wrong. You open you legs the same as the rest of us.”

“I won’t have you insult...” Jon started.

“I am pregnant,” Sansa said softly. “But I refuse to trick Willas into a marriage with me.”

“Of course you are,” Tormond said as if it was clear as day. “Lay with a man enough times and babes will come.”

“Thank you for that astute observation,” Tyrion scoffed.

“You wouldn’t be the first woman to marry a man with another man’s babe in your belly,” Jamie observed.

“We need the Tyrells,” Daenerys said clearly.

“I do realize that,” Sansa said as she met her eyes.”But do you honestly think tricking him into a marriage will win their side?”

“He doesn’t have to know,” Tyrion said. “If we do it quick enough...”

“You do realize what you are saying, correct?” Jon snapped. “You want Sansa to marry a man she cares nothing for and raise another man’s child as his?”

“That’s exactly what we’re proposing,” Daenerys said as she stood and met Jon’s gaze. “We need her to secure the Tyrells.”

“Marry a bloody Tyrell yourself, if it’s so important!” Jon snapped at the woman that was to be his wife.

“Your love for me seems to be neverending,” Daenerys scoffedas she took her seat. “I know you don’t wish to marry me, but let us at least pretend it’s not such a hardship.”

“Stop it now!” Sansa cried.

“Um, excuse me my Queen,” a servant said at the door. “A Willas Tyrell is here to speak with the council.”

Daenerys looked at the people sitting at the table and sighed. “Send him in.”

“My Queen, did you send for him?” Sansa asked.

“No deal will be brokered...” Jon warned.

“I sent for him,” Jamie Lannister spoke up. “Sansa needs a husband and we need the Tyrells.”

Everyone at the table exchanged glances and Jon finally took his seat. Then Willas Tyrell walked inside greeting them.

“How may we help you Willas?” Daenerys asked with a smile.

“I know what this meeting is about,” Willas said as he eyed Sansa. “And I just wanted to be part of something that will decide the rest of my days.”

“Whatever do you...?” Daenerys started.

“Will you marry her?” Tyrion asked, plainly.

“I will,” Willas said with a nod.

“I think we need a break to discuss...” Jon said.

“I know she’s with child,” Willas said as he looked at Sansa. “That was what you were probably debating? Whether to trick me?”

“As a matter of fact...” Jamie chuckled.

“Do all you kneelers think the same?” Tormond asked.

“I refused until you knew,” Sansa said softly.

“Because you are an honourable woman,” Willas said as he walked toward Sansa and took her hand in his.

“Sansa...” Jon said through gritted teeth.

“But the Queen is right, I do need a husband, Jon,” Sansa said as she looked at her cousin sadly.

“You don’t need Willas Tyrell,” Jon said, angry.

“Jon...” Sansa warned. “We have roles that we are bound to.”

“Damn the roles!” Jon snapped as he banged his hand against the table.

“Jon?” Tyrion asked, confused.

“Jon, why don’t you and me...” Tormond started.

“Jon just needs a moment to...” Sansa started to explain.

“It’s my child!” Jon said with a booming voice.

Gasps were heard around the room.

“Oh, this is too perfect,” Jamie chuckled.

“You’ve got to be joking,” Tyrion said; holding his head in his hands.

“Sansa please...” Jon begged.

“How very Targaryen of you to impregnate your cousin!” Daenerys smirked.

“Jon, we can’t...” Sansa said as she rose from her chair and walked toward him.

“Sansa, I’m sick and tired of pretending,” Jon said as he met her eyes. “So I’m to marry the Queen and Willas bloody Tyrell is to raise my child as his? I won’t have it. Now bloody marry me like you should have months ago!”

“He wants to marry her?” Jamie asked under his breath.

“They’ve shared a bed since they got Winterfell,” Tormond explained gruffly. “I’m surprised this is the first babe.”

Jon gave Tormond a dark look. He didn’t need anyone to know the details of his life with Sansa.

“Please Sansa,” Jon begged.

“What of the Tyrells?” Sansa said with tears in her eyes. “I will not bring our child into a warring world.”

“We don’t always have to be the people that give up everything for others,” Jon said as he took her hands in his. “For once, let us just choose each other.”

“As much as I would like love to conquer all,” Tyrion sighed. “The marriages still have to happen. Which bed you choose to sleep in after that is your own doing.”

“Cersai and I managed it quite well,” Jamie pointed out.

Tormond looked at Jamie confused.

“I don’t want to just manage,” Jon said softly. “And I don’t think you want to either.”

Sansa nodded her head in the negative. “I love you Jon, but...”

“Willas and I will marry,” Daenerys said resigned. “It will solve our problem. Are you in agreement Willas?”

“Uh, yes, I can...”

“There, done,” Daenarys said assuredly.

“But my Queen,” Tyrion said.

“I have made my decision,” Daenerys snapped. “Willas and I will marry tomorrow. Jon, I imagine you and Sansa can wait a moon so as not to take away from my celebration?”

“We can, my Queen,” Jon smiled at her. “And thank you.”

Daenerys got up from her seat and walked toward Sansa. She placed a hand on her small belly and smiled. “No one can ever say I wasn’t a romantic. Choose a nice Targaryen name, will you?”


End file.
